Fate Has a Way
by MeliGurlJO
Summary: The day before Susan leaves in “Union Station.” What if her and Mark had decided to have a passionate night with no strings attached? Then fast-forward to five years, when Susan comes back with two surprises…Woah!


Title: Fate Has a Way, part I Author: Meli Spoilers: Um...I don't think there is any unless you have not seen seasons 3 and 8, as some things were changed for the sake of the story, which will be explained once the time comes. Summary: The day/night before Susan leaves in "Union Station." What if her and Mark had decided to have a passionate night with no strings attached? Then fast-forward to five years, when Susan comes back with two surprises...Woah!!! Disclaimer: Oh, if I owned ER, this would've happened...except not as explicit, for being shown on TV.  
  
Rating: NC-17 for adult themes  
  
~*~ The ER was slow today, which usually was very unlikely, so all of the staff was living it up and playing around. Everyone had his or her eye on Mark Greene and Susan Lewis. Susan, a week ago announced that she was moving to Phoenix, much to Mark's dismay. Everyone kept telling Mark to "go for it", but he wouldn't, and Susan didn't have much of an idea...that anyone knew of, anyways. So Carol, Haleh, Carter and Malik decided to "set them up" by getting them alone. IF they only knew how much damage it would do to an already complicated situation.  
  
Chicago Illinois, 1996  
  
"Hey, Susan, can you give me a hand?" Carol walked over to Susan on that particular day, loaded with supplies.  
  
"Sure," Susan replied, grabbing a few of the boxes off the top and following Carol.  
  
"Hey Mark, can you help me look for something?" Malik asked, walking up to Mark.  
  
"Okay, where to?" Mark asked, following Malik.  
  
"The supplies closet."  
  
Malik hung around the corner, when he heard Carol and Susan. He knew that Mark was way in the back, and wouldn't hear. Carol sat the boxes down and walked out while Susan went in. Once she was in, Carol and Malik, along with Carter and Haleh locked the door and barricaded it, walking off.  
  
Inside the closet, Susan was trying to get out.  
  
"What the hell?" she said, when she heard a crash.  
  
"Susan?" she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Coming out of the darkness, Mark was rubbing his head looking at Susan in the strangest way. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Susan replied, stuffing her hands in her lab coat pockets. "Carol asked me to help her carry some boxes and they locked me in."  
  
"Ah..." Mark mumbled, realizing the plan that was unfolding by his colleagues. "Malik asked me to help look for something. Do you feel set up?"  
  
"Yea, but why?" Susan questioned, then getting it. "Ah..."  
  
"Yea," Mark trailed off, looking at Susan's beauty and even seeing it in the dark. They were staring at each other, realizing what they'd been missing all along. And without warning, Mark kissed her, quickly pulling away.  
  
"Oh my god," Susan mumbled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, it's just..." Susan trailed off, giving Mark a kiss. It was passionate and heated in the moment. They both pulled away slowly, starting to feel the effects of the kiss. And with that, they both began another kiss that lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. They began ripping off each other's clothing, right down to their delicate items, still kissing all the while. Mark began kissing her body as Susan spoke out, saying, "Mark, I still have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"I know," he replied. "But we both need this to happen."  
  
Susan nodded and groaned as he reached her thighs, making butterfly kisses right down to her underwear, where he slipped them off. Susan let out a soft moan as he felt her tongue enter her. He slid two fingers in, making Susan go wild. She smiled as he felt them exploring her, and began taking off her bra as Mark took his fingers out and made his way back up to her, cupping her breasts and kissing them all over until the nipples were rock hard. Then, he entered her fully, making her moan and shake all over. Back and forth, back and forth, in a fast pace. It was no time before she was over the edge, and they both fell to the ground, breathing deeply. They kissed once more, before getting dressed slowly and finally being let out to go back to work, not mentioning a word to anyone of what happened or what was going to happen.  
  
The whole day they avoided each other, not wanting to look in one another's eyes and see the deep pool of love and sadness that was engulfing them both. And the next day, Susan went to the station, ignoring Mark's plea to stay. They waved good-bye to each other, not knowing if they'd ever see one another again.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Phoenix Arizona  
  
Susan held the stick in her hand, two pink lines staring straight at her. She couldn't believe this was happening. And she couldn't go back, not now, possibly not ever. She would just have to deal with it, and maybe tell him later, once she knew it was okay. With that, she threw the stick in the trash and it landed, among nine others.  
  
~*~  
  
Five years later, 2001, Chicago Illinois  
  
"So, Dr. Greene, what are your plans today?" asked John Carter, a resident of County General, who was mature now more than back when he was a med.- student.  
  
Dr. Greene shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure. I'm on until eight, and Elizabeth will want me straight home to look after Ella and Mackenzie."  
  
"Oh, how are they?" Carter asked, interested.  
  
"Ella will be three next month, and Mackenzie is just now hitting the terrible twos," Mark replied with a smile. "They're rambunctious, but I love them."  
  
"I'll bet," Carter replied, smiling also. "And, Rachel...how is she?"  
  
"Um, she's eleven now, and she's making good grades and staying out of trouble, from what I hear. She's visiting next week, though, so we'll see." Mark crossed his fingers, making Carter laugh as they both walked to admit. Mark and Carter saw that not many patients were waiting to be seen, now, so Carter decided to go across the street to Doc Magoo's, saying "be back in twenty." Mark decided to take a nap in exam three, leaving Randi, Haleh, Lydia, Chuny, Malik, Jerry and Abby, a newer nurse, at the desk.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him?" asked Randi, holding a slip of paper in her hand and waving it about a bit.  
  
"Uh, I dunno," Lydia replied. "Might upset him."  
  
"Yea, especially what happened the day before," replied Haleh, hiding the smirk forming on her face. Randi, Lydia, Chuny, Malik and Jerry laughed a bit, leaving Abby in the dark.  
  
"What ARE you guys talking about," Abby asked.  
  
"Well, five years ago," Haleh began in a hushed voice. "One of our doctors, Susan Lewis, was moving away. Now, Dr. Greene had a huge crush on her since forever, and was going to tell her he loved her, but never got around to it, so the day before, Carol Hathaway, Myself, Malik and Dr. Carter set them up in the supply closet. They were in there for an hour or so, before we let them out and rumor is..." Haleh lowered her voice even more. "Is that they went at it."  
  
"Oh my god," Abby replied, laughing. "Are you SERIOUS?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Haleh replied. "And she's coming to interview here, today."  
  
"Woah." Abby looked down the hall to see that no one was coming. "SO, he doesn't know?"  
  
"Nope," everyone replied.  
  
"But he soon will, because she's pretty much guaranteed the job," Chuny replied quickly as Weaver came up to the desk.  
  
"Back to work, people," she bellowed. Everyone got back to work quickly, not waiting for Weaver to go on the warpath.  
  
~*~ "But mommy, we don't wanna go to a stupid hospital," wined a little boy.  
  
"Well, I have no place to take you so you have to go," replied the mother.  
  
"But we could stay alone," replied the girl, the boys twin sister.  
  
"Yea," said another girl, older than the two kids before her and walking beside the younger girl. "I could watch them."  
  
"I don't think so," laughed the mother, walking around the corner and coming to the ambulance bay of County General. "Okay, here we go," she said, as they all walked in.  
  
~*~ Abby was getting sick and tired of notes. That's all she felt like she did, take notes and bathe homeless people...she shuddered because, after all, notes were better than that.  
  
The doors of the ambulance bay opened, and she watched as a blond headed woman walked in, clutching the hands of two small children, looking as if she was lost or in another world. Another child lagged behind her, not really minding anything.  
  
"Excuse me," Abby said out loud to catch her attention, which worked. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, yes you can," replied the woman, walking up to the desk. "I'm here for an interview with Dr. Anspaugh as the ER doctor."  
  
"Name?" Abby asked.  
  
"Susan Lewis."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it so far. Part two to come soon. 


End file.
